User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 5
Howdy guys, it's me, Benknightprime! I am here bringing you the 5th newspaper! ...Sorry, I've been watching this guy on youtube. I kinda "borrowed" his intro. Stole, whatever word you like I guess. Well, good news is I am almost out of school so I shall be able to be on the chat more often. Bad news is I don't really have any bad news. Any who, I bet you want the paper now. Chūnin Exams The Chunin Exams: Phase 1. This is great. I like the set up for each question and team. This feels like an actual exam with questions that make you think. Not easy questions that my niece could awnser. She is 7 or 8 months old by the way. They aren't questions like "What is a kunai?" or "What is 2+2?" These require in depth answers and description to make it known you know what you are talking about. My favorite question is the last one, what is your nindo? UPDATE: The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death. Alright you little ninja, time for phase two of the program. Dive into the Forest of Death to claim your scrolls of heaven and earth. If you can do this you may proceed to the next part, but keep in mind it will not be easy. Read this to know the procedures. Good luck to you, and please try not to die. Poll The last poll was pretty fun. It asked the question: Who would win in a fight? To be specific, it was with the Sannin. In third place with a mere 8 votes is the slug princess, Lady/Granny . I guess her bust couldn't distract the other two enough. With 14 votes and second place is everybody's favorite pedophile... er, I mean, snake summoner and missing-nin Lord ! He had the lead for the longest time actually, poor old snake. Coming in first place with 18 freakin' votes, you know him, you love him, if you're a girl you might have a restraining order, is the pervy sage ! The gallant porn author refused to lose to his teammates this time. A shame he is the only one who is dead from the group. Long live Jiraiya! The new poll is even better! What world would you like Naruto to crossover with? The main options are Bleach, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, or Soul Eater. Now there is also the option of "Other" meaning something that isn't the other ones I mentioned. If you vote other, please tell me here what that other series is. Featured Character I featured Nōsei this week. This cool guy is originally from Sunagakure, but would be forced to flee and would eventually come across the Okuyama Shrine. He uses Taijutsu and Kenjutsu for fast and numerous rather than strong ones. He possesses strong use in Wind Release, being able to preform lesser techniques without hand signs with ease. While I could go all day with him, I will not give everything about him away. You guys need to see him yourselves. I will simply end this by saying that Nōsei is a man who desires a purpose in his life, even if it means losing things and people he cares for. Kaze, awesome character my friend. Contest Well, nobody gave me ideas... So I still ask of you all to send in some suggestions for future contests. Please, I beg of y'all to do it. Not for me, but for you. I guess I can add a simple contest. What is "Narutofanon's best ability"? No, I do not mean Sharingan or the canon bloodlines, or canon hiden abilities. I am talking about abilities and bloodlines found her on this site. I will nominate the Ketsugan myself. It is an eye that can paralyze the foe, improves genjutsu to a far more powerful point, and lets the wielder see the elements usable by their opponent among other things. Sure, the article is not completely done, but that is mostly extra information it lacks. Favorite Comic We all know manga of course. If you know manga, then most of you must know comic books, pretty much the western cousin of manga. The two most prominent comic publishers are of course Marvel and DC. What characters do you like from them. From DC, I like a lot. He was the second Robin, and is now the anti-hero Red Hood. Basically imagine Batman, and give him some guns and then you got Red Hood. Jason was killed by the Joker but was eventually revived by either Ra's al Ghul or Talia al Ghul later. After this is when he trained and became far stronger and even able to combat his former mentor and father-figure Batman and older brother Dick Grayson, the first Robin, the second Batman, and is currently the Nightwing. From Marvel comics I enjoy , better known as the X-Men member Nightcrawler. He is the famous blue-skinned teleporter, and son of the demon mutant Azrael and Mystique. He is also a master swordsman. I have liked Nightcrawler since I was little, and he was my favorite toy as well. There is also Amalgram comics, a compound were DC and Marvel heroes merge into one world. I like Dark Claw, who combines Batman and Wolverine into a single man. And you thought they were bad separate. Goodbye Alright, I'm done for now. If you have anything you think should be added, let me know and I will think about adding it in. Peace be with everybody, and thank you for reading. "Age wrinkles the body. Quitting wrinkles the soul." -Douglas MacArthur. Category:Blog posts